Grandline Physics
by wispie
Summary: What good was it to understand the laws of physics in a world where people could start defying them after they ate some weird fruit? Absolutely none, Nova thought, finished her share of booze and went back to hiding from a certain first commander, who hadn't appreciated her raiding their alcohol stock.
1. Pipscreek's Alien 1

Yes! As you've noticed, my earlier story remains unfinished. I'm trying to rewrite it, but we'll see what I'll get done and when!  
>For this project, I have a lot written and planned out, but I still can't promise it will be finished 100% and especially I can't say when. I think I'll try to update once a month or something. But as it seems, One Piece is a story I come back to again and again so maybe I'll get this done sometime.<p>

I've always really liked the fanfictions with original character more than the one's with canon characters. I think it takes more skill to add a new character than to loan the existing ones. There is bad and good ones in both categories however, but somehow for me the ones with oc's are more interesting. I've been feeling like starting an oc falls to One Piece World -type of a story for a few times - it has been rather popular, however it's a type hard to handle. Too hard maybe, but at least I'm practising my english (I'm not a native speaker) so sorry for my mistakes beforehand.

But who really cares about my ramblings? Go on and read! The first chapter is so short but the rest will probably be longer.

One Piece and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. My oc's belong to me, but really feel free to use them if you wish, I don't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Pipscreeks's Alien, Part 1<strong>

I held the physics book in my hand, glaring at it as if it could turn into something actually useful if I tried hard enough. I did not however, so I was just wasting my time, looking like I was not right in the head. I didn't really care what the people passing by thought about my shady appearance anymore, I had stayed in the town long enough for them to understand that I really was not right in the head. So they didn't stop me from staring at the book.

Finally, after a long time of stagnation I started flipping through the pages. Electricity… All kinds of forces like gravitation… Different kind of examples… And for the last, the list of chemical elements. Some of the pages were filled with rushed sketches I had made back in school, most were empty. I had never really paid attention in the physics class, that's why it was in my bag in the first place – I was supposed to go ask for help with the homework. Kind of sad really, I was already over twenty years old and I always had to ask for help from my younger brother. I just wasn't good with subjects like these.

None if that really mattered right now. I flipped through the pages again. What good was it to understand which way electricity worked in a world where no one used it? What good was it to understand the laws of physics in a world where people could start defying them after they ate some weird fruit? Absolutely none. No one even wanted to buy the book despite my emphasizing its otherworldly subjects. They just listened silently to me talking how it was from another world and then gave me something to eat out of pity, shaking their heads at my poor state. I was basically dependent on their mercy, so slowly I gave up on trying to sell the book for money and tried to bother the citizens as little as possible.

But things were hardly in my control. I was too filled with anger and sadness which came with the feeling things happening to me were terribly unjustified and too much for me to handle. I was never too good with handling my emotions, but this much overload would've made anyone crazy. So I did what any idiotic person would do when they had too much feels – I drank. I drank anything I could get my hands on, until I've passed out. I hardly ever had any hangovers back at home, but the effects of constant drinking were starting to wear me off.

No wonder the people here gave me food out of pity. I was a homeless drunkard with pretty serious mental problems.

I had been drinking for a time that felt like a month, but it could be just me being drunk. I couldn't estimate the time too well. But today I got banned out of the last bar of the island. They realized I had no intention nor the ability to pay for the booze I've consumed. I tried to look around the island for someone who had brewed moonshine, but it seemed there was nobody. I was left in very desperate state, so I sat down with an empty heart and went through my stuff once again.

I had a sketchbook, the only good way I could express my feelings but right now – or well, the past month or so – I couldn't even draw much. There were only a few more anxious sketches after the ones I drew back home. Then there was my pencil case, and I wasn't yet that much addicted I would've sold my most important belongings. Good pens were expensive and at least on this island there were none of those. There was also my phone. I turned it on, there were still too block of battery, so there was probably another month or something like that to go. Thank god I had my old phone, the battery last much longer.

However, there still wasn't once again any blocks for the network. I still tried to send a message for my parents but it didn't get through. Even on the highest point of the island there was only one block but still the messages wouldn't get through. I grimaced, biting my lip to hold in the tears. I really, really wanted to go home.

But since I couldn't get home, I really, really needed more booze.


	2. Pipscreek's Alien 2

_Hi peeps. _

_Thanks to the reviewers, __**Amorphous Sapphire**__, __**Shiningheart of ThunderClan**__ and __**XxFire-PhoenixxX**__, your questions make me always improve on my writing 3 also thank you everyone who followed my story. I hope I can make this story interesting till the end for all of you._

* * *

><p>At the end of the day I still hadn't got any luckier, it seemed there really wasn't anyone who wanted to share their alcoholic drinks with me for free. It wasn't really for free, they could consider my weird ass stories a payment I guess, but it didn't really warm them up any more. Stupid stingy dickheads, I cursed at them, immediately regretting a bit. They were kind people and they were just trying to put up with my shit and actually trying to cure my alcoholism, but I couldn't even bring myself to apologize so instead I just curse some more but at myself.<p>

Besides addictions like mine can't be cured without me actually wanting to do it – though it's not like I honestly wanted to be a loser sleeping on the park bench. I just didn't want to be here at all and no one was able to help with that, so I helped myself to forget with alcohol.

No wonder they thought I had mental issues.

I moved on from finding alcohol to finding shelter for the night. I had been sleeping here and there for the whole time, sometimes this really nice lady a bit older than me let me sleep and shower at her house but I had been too drunk to remember where exactly had she lived and now that I was sober, I felt like going to her house would be too intrusive. I had been sleeping under a bridge but it was surprisingly worse than a park bench. So I settled for the bench.

Some might say it's nicer to sleep under a bridge, since there's more shelter and it's more peaceful, but I can assure you it's not. Other than its cold, worst of all it's often foggier in the morning, it's really hidden. If someone attacks you under a bridge, it might take longer for anyone to find you. I'm telling this out of experience, some other crazy ass drunkard tried to shove me into the river one night. So the park is better. All I have to do is find a lot of newspapers, maybe a cardboard box and it'll be relatively warm – I had gotten used to being cold - and it'll last through the night unless it's pouring.

Getting the resources is pretty easy, since the townspeople have these recycling centers just like back in home where they leave their trash. Neat people. Actually, the recycling paper bin is the best place to sleep in, but just as usual I'm too late and there's already someone else. Out of these 15 homeless persons living in the town I'm almost always the last one. But I took the stuff I need, they won't be bothered – there's a rule between us homeless and that is if you get the paper bin, you share the paper anyway.

I dragged my stuff to the park, found the most comfortable bench and built myself a little nest I sneak into, trying to catch a few hours of sleep. This was a bad day, but tomorrow won't be any better if I don't get any sleep. The alcohol addiction reminded of itself and I got disturbing hallucinations about home, this place, and the foggy time in between.

I woke in the middle of the night, my sleeping was restless, and listened to the sounds carefully, but nothing seems out of the norm. And even if it was, no one is interested in the homeless drunkard sleeping on the bench. The park was calm, there was some animal sounds but calm nevertheless. Only some policemen have ever woke me up in here, and they had took me into the drunk tank few times, which is actually a pleasure since it warm in there.

I tried to go back to sleep, but it seemed that the light post prevented me from falling asleep. Maybe this wasn't the most comfortable bench in here. I read the newspapers I've curled into, with very little focus, my only goal was to bore myself to sleep.

But the headlines shocked me. Well, they have shocked me every time I got into this world.  
><em>'The Ice Witch is rumored to ally Whitebeard! What will happen to Samhara Island? p. 8'<em> I looked at the picture which actually consisted of two pictures, the other showing the beautiful Whitey Bay in all her glory and in the other there was Whitebeard himself, none other than the first commander Marco by his side.

Yup, at least I was on a timeline way before the war at the Marineford. But how many years I couldn't really tell. From these pirate groups that appeared in the headlines most familiar to me were the Whitebeard pirates. Even if Luffy had already began his journey, it would take time for him to reach to the articles in global newspapers. Well, I had all the time in this world to wait until I could watch his journey from the side as it seemed that I wouldn't be getting home anyway and the only thing I could spend my life was to drink until I died.

I didn't know when had I fallen asleep but the morning eventually came.  
>"Alien-san. How are you doing?" The policeman shook me up lightly, with a soft voice. He was being exceptionally considerate, since I was still definitively feeling the effects of drinking so long. My head ached.<br>"Still alive", I nodded, not really even getting angered by the nickname. At first, it seemed like an insult. I certainly hadn't felt like I was an alien, they were just offensive bastards who didn't understand my agony, my need to get back to home which was in another world. Later I realized it was probably fitting from their point of view and well, these days I did feel like I was an alien who did not quite belong here. Besides, they weren't – usually – calling me that intending to be rude. Most didn't know my name and didn't really want talk to me anyway.  
>"Good, good. I do not wish to preach, but you're still young, you have the whole world in your hands – There's a saying that goes: The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." He said. I feel like I have heard that quote from someone before back in my old life, but I couldn't recall when or where. It didn't feel like he was preaching. I pondered the words on my mind, but I couldn't take them into my heart. I had dreams but they were located in my world, not in this hell pit. I knew One Piece world was always about the dreams at least in the manga, how ironic I had to fall in, ruining my dreams in the process!<br>"Thank you, Mr. Police", I said, not knowing how exactly to address him but not caring too much to ask. My head was starting to ache awful lot.  
>"It's alright. I hope you get better", he said and continued his walk in the park. I nodded at him and when he had walked further so I could perhaps cry a little and go on with my other morning customs.<p>

Man, I knew I was a mess but yet there was nothing I could do.

It was so unfair. Life I mean. I know, who doesn't dream of visiting the world of One Piece? But the key word is visiting. For the first few days I too had been excited out of my mind to be in here. But then few days passed and I realized I had no way of getting back home. It was devastating. Out of all the miserable people in the so-called-real-world (this felt all too real to me mind you) I was casted into this world. I, who already had pretty much everything I wished for in my world. I had parents I loves really much despite the childhood traumas – let's not go there – siblings, good friends even though we rarely met because there simply wasn't enough time and we lived far away, I had a profession, even a boyfriend although our relationship was stale, and most importantly I had a dream of being a comic artist even though I was a tad too lazy for getting shit done. I wasn't even rich or famous but I enjoyed my life nevertheless. I never even made a cliché wish about getting into this world so why in the world did the gods above decide to torture me like this?

I once again recalled the memories how I had fell into here. Long story short: I was complementing my studies and improving my grades in a school. Though in reality I was just drawing comics but it was a good excuse. I was going to be late from a test but I decided to go from the back door, but somehow I ended up opening up the wrong mystery door which looked normal and all, but when I walked through it I ended up flying through the sky and sinking into the water. I nearly drowned, but the local fishermen saved me and brought me onto this island.

The more I think about it, the crazier I get so that's why the alcohol is needed. I couldn't really understand how did I get here, but most importantly how could I read from this world from a manga? Perhaps Eiichiro Oda was a visitor of this place in the future – in the future of this world, yet in the past of my world.

I stand up, stretching my sore back. I don't think the bars will let me in and even less likely it is that they would let me drink with a poor excuse that I'll pay later so I might as well lay low for a while and do something else. Doesn't mean I'm giving up booze. No way mate, I'll be looking for it. I haven't yet gone as far as stealing something more than a fruit here and there, but maybe I will have to. But I'm not that down yet, the first time I really harm someone more than making them feel incredibly awkward I'm going to face a lot of hate, and that's not what I want. It would make things so much worse and I'm not yet that self-destructive. Rather than being killed by the townspeople I'd rather kill myself slowly with alcohol.

I headed towards the east market place, there was some sellers that were wealthy enough to be nice to the kinds of myself. Their leftovers was pretty much all the social security they had in here. At mornings there was always a lot of people, but they usually gave me a lot of space. Who knew if it was because I smelled bad, I had always had a bad sense of smell and I got used to it, too. But it had only been two days the last time I washed myself in the river so I guess it was just me being creepy.

I decided to sit on a bench nearby the playground and wait until the most of the traffic was gone. After the sellers got the income they needed to make it and started making profit they were much kinder.

I must have been quite the creep watching the children play, but looking at them go was oddly comforting. Children were the same. They did have a different environment but still, their plays were pretty much the same. There was a slide on the playground, whom the smaller kiddos slid down but all the children over 7 or so ran to the slide and tried their best to get all the way up. I did that too when I was younger.

There was a group of two girls and one boy in the monkey bars, the other girl braver than the other two was easily clinging to the bars upside down. The boy watched in awe and was about to try it too.  
>"Kojo, you can't do that this high at the first time. If you fall you'll break your neck!" The other girl successfully threatened the boy and they moved towards the lower bar to practice. I smiled at them, if the trio would've been me and my siblings, the brave girl would've been my big sister and the boy my younger brother, and the girl who didn't do the trick but watched out happily when other did it would be me.<p>

I glanced back at the market. There was, if possible even more people than before. I pulled my sketchbook out of my back bag and tried to muster out something. I could hardly focus, my attention span had gotten shorten from the drinking but I looked back at the children and suddenly, the inspiration struck me like the good old times. I hesitated a little, what if the inspiration dies down before I finish anything? But then I just started and for good fifteen minutes I felt alive again.

"Hey, it's the Alien!" The brave, raven haired girl spotted me and ran towards me. The boy soon came to my side and hopped on the bench.  
>"Do you draw?" He asked. I simply nodded and frowned looking at the murderous glares from the mothers who were watching the children play. They thought of me as a threat which was totally justified, for weeks I hadn't been anything else. I'm not exceptionally aggressive when drunk, just careless and sometimes when the frustration build high I would curse and shout, maybe even scream at people now matter the age.<br>"What did you draw?" The dark haired girl asked but didn't wait for me to show her, she just took a peek herself. The other girl with slightly lighter hair was still watching me from a distance, but slowly tiptoed behind her friend. I turned the book around in my hands and showed them the drawing, which looked really half assed compared to the older drawings but better than I had done in a while.  
>"Is that me?" The girl watching from the sides got excited, too.<br>"Yeah, I drew you guys."  
>"I don't smile like that!" the boy said but giggled happily while pointing at the drawing. I frowned and looked at the drawing critically. It was clear there was a slight remembrance of the young boy but his mouth looked off. I got discouraged by children, pretty embarrassing but like I had said, I was a mess.<br>"It's true. Well, that's the best I could do right now", I was about to put the sketchbook back to the bag.  
>"It's still cool!" The more outgoing girl said and gave me thumbs up.<p>

"Can we have it?" The other girl said shyly. I thought it for a while, but then came to a conclusion that the picture would probably give them more happiness than to me. I was a hopeless case anyway and I didn't really know was there any reason to store my drawings in my new life, so I just ripped the page off.  
>"Sure, take good care of it", I said and watched them run towards their mother to show the picture. I couldn't read from the woman's face if she liked it or not.<p>

I suddenly felt very empty once again and craved for alcohol. Or food. Maybe more alcohol, but I guess the food was more important. I strolled back to the market area as there was a bit more space to walk in and came to a familiar stall.

"Good morning Nana-san", I greeted the older woman politely. She seemed to be oddly humored by my politeness.  
>"What is it today, Alien-chan? I sense a slight difference in ya… Ya didn't proceed to using drugs did ya?" She questioned humorously. She had this very down to earth –aura that made me like her more than rest of the sellers. Somehow I had got the idea that she liked me more than rest of the beggars, too.<br>"No, even if I wanted I'm afraid I couldn't find any on this island. I'm just sober", I said, trying to smile so the humorous tone would come across but faces like that seemed too hard for me to do.  
>"Sober? So the bars won't give ya any more drinks?" She laughed the good willed laugh she had.<br>"I'm afraid so. I guess I need to do something else then", I said and tried to reassure her that the something else isn't anything harmful or illegal.  
>"Well then, maybe I should reward your sobriety", Nana said and disappeared behind the stall. I snatched a few berries out of the boxes in the meantime.<br>"Here's a gift for ya. Don't think too highly of me though, this something my grandma gave to me but it didn't fit", she handed me something warm and cozy. I fumbled the knitted fabric in my hands, it was probably woolly.  
>"Try it on!" She said before a few real customers came to the stall so she served them.<p>

I pulled on the shirt and felt a rare feeling of warmness not only in my body but in my heart. She was so kind to me even though I had been nothing but a pain in the ass for the whole city. I kept on fumbling the beautiful knit work. It was just like my grandmother used to do…

When Nana turned back to me I was already crumbling down in tears.  
>"Darling why are ya crying?" She looked just as shocked as I was. It hadn't cried like this in a while.<br>"…You're so kind…!" I said between the sniffles and tried to contain myself with no visible success.  
>"Oi, oi girl. It's not that kind as ya think, I just gave ya something that would've been thrown away!"<br>"…I'm sooooorryyyy…!" I wanted to apologize for crying like a fool and making her feel uncomfortable, but she shushed me.  
>"Don't be! Ya know, the priest downtown has organized a breakfast for ya homeless people on Sundays. Ya should go there to eat, I've got still lots to do here." She pointed me to the right direction. I took a step to that direction, but then turned on my heels and bowed deeply.<br>"Nana-san! Thank you!" I said it from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

><p><em>Well well... I decided to update already, since this chapter is pretty mundane, not much going, just getting to know the character and the world better. In the next chapter things will finally start finally happening! We might even get to see the Whitebeard pirates, yay! I dunno when I'll update next time, though. I want to get this "arc" finished before it, and it's about halfway done. <em>


	3. Pipscreek's Alien 3

Two days before, on a neighboring island, a small group of pirates were facing a problem.  
>"Whose job was it to take care of the booze again, Marco?" Thatch jabbed his finger against the commander's tattooed chest, who growled in annoyance. Marco was usually easygoing, or so he thought but he was always aggravated when people questioned his ways.<br>"Oi! You're not blaming me are you?"  
>"Just curiously asking how the heck they disappeared when you were left in charge." The two commanders argued on the street. The townspeople avoided the place, only the brave or stupid ones stared at them openly. They weren't aggressive towards strangers if they didn't cross with them but who knew when they would start fighting among themselves, and that's when it was no longer safe to be around them. There were rumors the last island they were at an unlucky guy got caught up in crossfire and got a flying sword between his shoulder blades, just by walking past them at a wrong time. Who wanted to die like that? The truth about the event was thought that the poor guy was saved by the crew's doctor and recovered quickly, but it didn't stop the rumors from spreading. The newspapers never did forget to mention all the damages done to the places they visited on, it was more than half of the islands they happened to burn down houses or just destroy buildings, accidentally or not. Instead, forgotten were the times they helped rebuild the islands. Their good qualities were mostly shunned by the mainstream newspapers.<p>

"I told Jico to look after them", the blonde man said and the two commanders turned their judging stare at the man named Jico, who carried a long bo staff with him.  
>"I told Cavada to look after them!" The group's attention shifted to yet another man.<br>"I told Sal to look after it."  
>"I couldn't so I said Molly should look after it."<br>"I was busy so I told Eric to watch it properly!"  
>"I thought you talked to Derrick."<br>"I said I couldn't but you were on your way already." The eyes were now glued at Molly.  
>"Molly, how could you?" Thatch gasped in shock.<br>"Oh give me a break! I needed to go to the toilet since you gave me that food that made me stomach upset!" The men's disappointed stares shifted to the fourth commander, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. It even looked like his pompadour flattened in shame.  
>"In the end it was you, yoi."<br>"You can't blame me for that. How could I know they put something in the food?" He muttered.  
>"It's your responsibility to protect your division from things like that!" Sal was ready to defend the woman, even though from the crew the person he most argued with was Molly. It was a brotherly – or should it be said siblingly rivalry between them, against others they always seemed to stick together.<br>"Anyway, what's most important is that we find the culprits, the ones who stole the box!" Marco announced. They huffed, getting angry about thinking that someone dared to steal from them 12 special rum bottles that had aged for 12 years? Who was so evil? The rare kind of rum was produced only in here, and it was said to have incredible restorative powers. For the next ratio they would have to wait a year. Their captain, the infamous Edward Newgate enjoyed it a lot and the rest would've liked to have a taste of it too.  
>"Are you looking for the box? I saw two men carrying it away. They had a different Jolly Roger, a skull with sharp teeth", an old man with a beard wrapped around his neck like a scarf butted in to their conversation.<br>"That's the jolly roger of the Fanged pirates", Eric said and continued:  
>"I've been listening to them with the black den-den mushi. They've been planning to conquer the Pipscreek Island which is a small island nearby."<br>"They stole our rum!?" Thatch rose his voice, but inside he was quite happy that they had a perpetrator, so losing the booze wouldn't be his fault so much.  
>"We should teach them a lesson!" Jico suggested, and this time everyone agreed.<br>"Let's teach them not to mess with Whitebeard Pirates, yoi", Marco said with a grin that could be considered highly creepy.

"Did you say they were going to attack Pipscreek? I have many friends there, perhaps I should alarm them…" The old man worriedly asked them.  
>"Don't worry. These unoriginal Fanged Pirates or whatever won't bother anyone soon", Thatch patted the old man on the shoulder, making the man sway like a timber before it fell.<br>"Thanks for letting us know it was those wretches", Marco added. The pirates left the town, following after the other pirate crew, who were decidedly going to fall in the near future. No one crossed with the Whitebeard Pirates and survived. The old man even felt like pitying those poor pirates, who were strong compared to the simple townspeople in Pipscreek, but on a world scale they were weaklings.

* * *

><p>I've always had a strong dislike for priests, that's why I didn't look for one for help in the first place anyway. But this one was okay. He had introduced himself as Roger, which almost made me laugh since he was nothing like The Roger, the Gol D. Roger one. He had short hair, no facial hair except for brows and lashes and a very simple monk-like cape. He was calm and could talk for hours about any subject which got really boring but the food he offered was nice. The only thing bothering me was one of the homeless people, the one that nearly drowned me into the river so I couldn't relax. I thanked for the meal and headed back to north to wash up in the river. I wanted to be clean to wear my new shirt. It was orange, a color I loved for its energy. I don't know if they knew I needed a little more orange color in my life but it cheered me up a bit nevertheless.<p>

It didn't stop my search for the alcohol though, but it seemed the whole island was against me on this – there was no free booze anymore. I strolled towards the north. There were less and less people and buildings. After I walked past a boy who was dragging a disobedient goat I thought that I finally made it to the country side. It would take only few minutes for me to reach the river. The air current wasn't as salty anymore, instead it was a foreign mixture of different kind of smells. As I've been living near to sea all my life I found it the most homely.

The water burbled in the creek temptingly, inviting me for a swim but looks was deceiving. Instead of being a nice, refreshing bath, it was icy cold. The citizens said it started from a spring that was on the highest point of the mountain. Half of the year it was freezing, cooling the summer island but the other half it got warmer so it kind of created seasons for the island.

That all made no sense whatsoever from my point of view. How could a spring cool down island so much, we were in the middle of the sea, so shouldn't it's temperature affect the most? How could there even be summer and winter islands on the same latitude!?

I needed to follow the creek up to find the usual place I washed myself at. It was a nice small place where water flowed slower, hidden behind willows and large leafy trees. The wind rustled the leaves, but it was the warm, friendly kind of breeze made you want to lie on a flower bed despite the yucky bugs. It would have been a nice way to spend the time if I wasn't feeling so sick. The withdrawal symptoms made me sweat like a pig.

I started washing up, I would've been fast if I didn't need to wash my clothes as well. They took a lot of time to dry and so I washed the pants first, keeping the other clothes on to prevent myself for getting cold. I was minding my business until I noticed something floating in the water. A piece of cloth..? I pulled the piece of black cloth on the land, perhaps I could use it as a blanket. I expanded it, to study if it was usable. It had a big, white jolly roger on it.

Of course it was some stupid pirate flag. It had the symbol, human skull with sharp teeth on both sides so I didn't know if I could use it in the town. But, I guess it could be useful while I'm washing up or something, I thought and hanged it up on a branch. I was about to go back into rubbing my jeans clean but I noticed another thing in the water current. It was a small wooden box that caught my interest. It better be something useful.

It was farther away from dry land, so I had to take off my last clothes and swim to it. I carefully dragged it onto land and admired the treasure – it even had a lock on it and it was heavy so it must contains something valuable! I didn't of course have the key of the lock, so I searched for a rock just the right size, glancing at the river for time to time in case anything else floated to me. The creek remained empty, though.

"I guess my sobriety is rewarded well!" I hummed.

I rejoiced too soon though. I couldn't get the box open. The wood was sturdier than it seemed. I kept on trying to break it but to my despair it didn't even peel off. I was getting tired already. I used to be quite fit but I guess I lost the muscles already. I'm a loser that can't even open a damn box. I decided to give it another try, at least I couldn't be blamed for me lack of trying. The rock slipped and hit the lock instead, which clicked open immediately. Really? I've been smashing the box for so long my clothes have already dried.

I opened the top of the box curiously.

Ooh. It was rum.  
>So much for sobriety. <p>

* * *

><p>Finally we get to see the Whitebeard pirates! Shame Nova doesn't get to see them yet, haha...<p> 


End file.
